Broken Hearts
by polkadotts15
Summary: The gang is in college. No one know that Quinn and Logan are dating so when they go to a party and Quinn catches Logan cheating on her she has no one to turn too and has to hide something else that is big. Find out what in Broken Hearts
1. Summary

**Broken Hearts**

Based off of my twoshot cheated. The gang is in college. No one knows that Logan and Quinn are dating. What happens when they go to a party and Quinn catches Logan cheating on her.


	2. Caught Cheating

**Broken Hearts**

**AN: Hey guys here's the first chapter to my new story Broken Hearts. It's based off of my two shot Cheated. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Logan and Quinn are cuddling on together in Logan's dorm room watching a movie. You see nobody knows that they are dating so they have to do in secret. They have been dating for the past 6 months. Just then they hear keys turning the doorknob. They jump apart and turn off the TV and make it look like their homework.

"Hey guys." Chase says and Zoey say. Chase and Zoey have been dating for the past 3 months.

"How's the homework?" Zoey asks.

"Good." Quinn answers.

"So are you guys going to come to the party tonight?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." Logan says.

"I don't know." Quinn says.

"You should come; it's going to be so much fun." Zoey says.

"Okay. I'll come." Quinn says.

**Later at the Party**

Zoey, Lola and Quinn walk into the house and the party is in full swing. Zoey and Lola spot their boyfriends Chase and Vince and head over to them. Quinn follows them over to say hi. Zoey and Lola kiss their boyfriends.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Quinn says before excusing herself to leave. Quinn gets herself a drink and then sees Logan but he's talking to a girl. Quinn starts to walk over but then Logan and the girl start making out. Tears come to her eyes as she stands their shocked. Logan and the girl stop kissing and Logan looks up to see Quinn standing there crying. Quinn notices him coming towards her and she turns and starts running.

"Quinn, Quinn." Logan yells chasing after her. "Quinn will you quit running and let me explain.

Quinn stops running when they get to her dorm room and says angrily with tears coming down her face, "Explain what that you were kissing another girl."

"No it wasn't like that." Logan says.

"That's what it looked like to me." Quinn yells angrily. "Oh and we are so done." Quinn adds before walking into her dorm room. When she gets there she collapses on her bed crying and thinking why did I have sex with him.

_**Flashback **_

_It was Quinn and Logan's 4 month anniversary and they were making out on Logan's bed. The clothes were coming off and just before they took off their undergarments Logan asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" _

"_Yes baby." Quinn says._

"_Faster harder baby I going to cum." Quinn yelled._

_They collapsed on the bed when they were done,_

"_I love you." Logan says. _

"_I love you too." Quinn says. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Quinn continues to cry until she eventually falls asleep. Zoey and Lola come into the room and notice Quinn asleep and think nothing of it. Quinn wakes up the morning hoping that the night's events are just a bad dream but looks in the mirror and sees that her makeup is smudged. Quinn rested her hand on her stomach thinking about how excited Logan was when she told him that she was pregnant.

_**Flashback**_

"_I need to tell you something Quinn." Logan says._

"_Oh so do I." Quinn says._

"_Okay you go first." Logan says._

"_I'm pregnant." Quinn says._

_Logan smiles and then says, "Were going to be parents. I love you baby." _

"_I love you too." Quinn says. "So what was it you were going to tell me?"_

"_Oh never mind it's not important." Logan says._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was a couple of weeks ago but know she was going to be a single mother because of what Logan did.

"Hey Quinn. You left early last night."Lola says when Quinn comes back from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. I was tired." Quinn says trying her best to sound convincing.

"You missed meeting Logan's girlfriend Leah." Lola says. "She's really nice."

"Oh okay." Quinn says not really caring.

"You guys ready to go to breakfast." Chase asks walking into their dorm with Vince, Logan, and Leah following him.

"Leah this is Quinn." Logan says.

"Hi" Quinn says bitterly.

"Okay let's go." Vince says.

They all leave and head to breakfast. They meet (Michael Logan and Chase's roommate) and his girlfriend Lisa at the cafeteria.

"Morning guys." Michael says.

Quinn just sits down and doesn't say anything throughout the whole breakfast. Quinn is just thinking about Logan can move on that quick.

Logan is looking over at Quinn and notices her looking sad. The truth was that Logan was going to break up with her the day he got back together with Leah but then she told him that she was pregnant and he couldn't do it after she told him that. He was going to break up with Leah last night but then Leah and him started making out and that's when Quinn saw them. Logan hadn't slept much last night because he was to mad at himself.

**A month later**

Quinn is sitting down with Lola and Zoey visiting and is going to tell them what happened. She can't keep hiding it. She's going to start showing soon and they are her roommates.

"I have something to tell you guys." Quinn says.

"Okay." Zoey says.

"What is it?" Lola says.

"Okay don't ask questions until I am done." Quinn says. Zoey and Lola nod. "Okay so about a month ago when you asked me why I came home so early I said I was tired. Well that's not why I left. I left because I saw Logan kissing another girl." Quinn said before taking a breath. "I stood there shocked and I couldn't believe that he would do that too me. You see me Logan had been dating for the past 6 months. I stood there for a few seconds and then Logan saw me and that's when I started to run. I didn't stop until I was at our dorm room. He tried to get me to stop but I didn't until I was at our dorm room."

"You and Logan dated?" Zoey asks making sure she heard right.

"We did." Logan confirms.

"I sure didn't except that." Lola says.

"There's more." Quinn says.

"What more could there be?" Zoey asks.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Quinn says.

"You and Logan had sex." Zoey and Lola yell.

"Yes." Quinn says.

"Oh wow. You've been through a lot lately." Lola says.

"You could say that." Quinn says.

"Wait does Logan know about the baby?" Zoey asks.

"Yes. I told him 2 weeks before he cheated on me." Quinn says.

"We'll help you through everything Quinn." Zoey says.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Quinn says.

"That's what friends are for." Lola says. The three girls hug. There's a knock on the door.

Zoey gets up to get it. "Hey Zoe you ready to go?" Chase asks.

"Crap. I lost track of time. Give me five minutes." Zoey says.

"Sure." Chase says.

"And where are you guys off too tonight." Lola asks.

"We have a double date with Logan and Leah." Chase says.

"Oh." Lola says.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asks.

"I'll tell you when you come back." Quinn says.

"Okay." Chase says looking at them weirdly.

"Ready." Zoey says.

"So when are you due?" Lola asks after Chase and Zoey leave.

"June 14th." Quinn says.

"Well at least school's done for the summer." Lola says.

"Yeah." Quinn says.

**At Dinner**

Zoey is trying her best not to lose it on Logan. She just couldn't believe that he would cheat on Quinn like that.

"How long have you guys been back together?" Chase asks.

"6 weeks." Leah says.

Zoey gasps. Logan cheated before the party. She couldn't believe it. Finally dinner was over and Chase and her were walking back to her dorm. When they got back to Zoey's dorm room Quinn started telling Chase what happened.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Broken Hearts. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Proposal

**Hey guys I was surprised that I got so many reviews from the first chapter. I'm glad that you guys responded that well to the first chapter. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

* * *

It's been a week since Quinn told Zoey, Lola and Chase about her and Logan. Quinn is starting to get a bit of a bump so she is wearing baggy clothes so that nobody will know that she is pregnant. The girls and Chase are currently out shopping. The girls are making Chase carry their bags and watch them try on clothes.

"What do you think of this?" Zoey asks her boyfriend. She is wearing a white dress with purple flowers on it.

"Beautiful." Chase tells his girlfriend.

"Okay. I'll buy it." Zoey says.

Lola and Zoey are having tons of fun buying clothes while Quinn is trying to buy clothes that hide her growing belly. Quinn doesn't want people to be questioning her all the time so she is going to try and hide it. Quinn is yet to tell her parents.

"Hey Quinn how are doing?" Lola asks.

"Umm… not too bad." Quinn answers.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Chase asks when they finally leave the store. The girls look at each other and nod.

"To the food court!" Quinn says excitedly.

The girls enjoy the rest of their shopping trip. When they get back to their dorm they are surprised to see flowers. Lola bends over and reads the card.

"It's for you Quinn." Lola says.

Quinn takes the flowers and reads the card. The card says I'm sorry. "Logan." Quinn says.

"The nerve of him. I can't believe he would do that." Zoey says.

"He can't even face me." Quinn says.

"Exactly." Lola says.

"I'm going to go babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Chase says before kissing Zoey goodbye.

"Bye. Love you." Zoey replies.

"Love you too." Chase says before walking away.

"What do you think he is going to do next?" Lola asks.

"Who knows its Logan were talking about?" Quinn answers.

"Good point." Lola says. The girls laugh.

Little did they know that Logan was watching them from around the corner. He was a little taken back that she told Zoey, Lola and Chase but then again she wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. Logan was confused. He was trying to get Quinn to forgive him but yet he was dating Leah. He didn't know who he wanted or what to do so he decided to at least start with being in his child's life.

**The next day**

The girls are walking to classes talking about the baby when Leah comes up to them. "Hey do you mind if I walk with you?" Leah asks.

"Sure." The girls say not wanting to be rude.

"Are you guys looking forward to Christmas break?" Leah asks.

"Yeah." Zoey answers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Logan's for Christmas. What about you guys?" Leah answers.

"Logan's." Lola answers.

"Oh that's who he was talking about when he sad friends." Leah tells them. "Okay well here's my class."

"Finally she's gone." Quinn says when Leah walks into her class.

"Are you still going to come to Logan's for Christmas?" Lola asks.

"Yeah. I'd rather not explain this to my parents over Christmas. I plan on going home for a weekend in January." Quinn says.

**A few days later**

The gang is all getting ready to go to Logan's for Christmas break. They are going to meet in the parking lot to go to Logan's. Logan sees Quinn and thinks good she's still coming. Now I can explain everything. When they get there everybody unloads their stuff and start going to the rooms with their names on it. The rooms were split Chase and Zoey, Lola and Vince, Lisa and Michael, Leah and Logan and Quinn got her own room. Little did Quinn know that Logan's room was connected to hers. While Quinn is unpacking Logan slips into the room. Quinn sees him come in out of the mirror.

"What do you want?" Quinn asks.

"Just let me explain." Logan pleads.

"Alright." Quinn says.

"The day you told me you were pregnant I was going to break up with you because me and Leah got back together and I couldn't after what you told me. So then at the party I was going to break up with Leah but then we started making out and I realized how much I like her and didn't want to break up with her and then you saw us." Logan tells her.

"That makes me feel so much better." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Look I just want to be a part of my child's life." Logan says.

"Alright you can."Quinn says.

"Thank you so much." Logan says.

Then they hear. "Dinner is ready." Come over the intercom.

"Shall we." Logan says opening the door.

"Quinn just walks out the door and sees Zoey and Lola and goes over to talk to them.

**Christmas Day**

It's now Christmas day and everybody is around the tree opening presents. Logan is giving Leah one of his many presents.

"Leah since the day I set eyes on you I knew you were the one. I love you with all my heart. I want you to be the mother of my children. Will you marry me?" Logan says getting down on one knee.

Quinn then gets up and runs out of the room before anyone could see her crying. Logan sees her leave out of the corner of his eye. Logan slips the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her and then hugs her tightly.

"I love you." Logan says.

"I love you too baby." Leah says. The gang all congratulates them on their engagement.

Quinn is currently crying in her room because Logan is going to be marrying Leah and that her baby is going to have a step mom before he/she is born. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Quinn mumbles.

The door opens to her room and someone comes in and sits on her bed.

"Are you okay?" The voice asks. Quinn immediately recognizes it as Michael's.

"It will be. I need to tell you and Lisa something." Quinn says noticing Lisa standing in the doorway. Quinn tells Lisa and Michael everything that has happened over the past few weeks.

"Oh wow." Lisa says when Quinn finishes.

"I can't believe him." Michael says.

"I can it's Logan." Quinn says trying to lighten the mood.

"Your right." Lisa says.

**

* * *

**

There's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going camping next week so I will and try and update one more time before I leave. Review tell me what you think.


	4. Telling the Parents

**I'm really surprised at the response I am getting from this story. I really glad you guys like the story.**

* * *

Quinn is just arriving at her parents' house. It's been two weeks since they got back from Logan's. Quinn is really confused because after they talked she thought that maybe Logan was going to try to work things out but then he did the whole proposal to Leah right in front of her and she won't lie, it hurt like hell.

"Quinn darling I'm so glad you came home this weekend, since you didn't come at Christmas." Quinn's mom Amanda says when Quinn walks in the door.

"I'm glad to see you too mom. Look can you get dad and go to the living room. I have something I need to tell you." Quinn tells her mom.

"Yeah sure." Amanda says.

Quinn goes up stairs to put her bag in her room before going back downstairs to face her parents. Quinn walks into the living room and sits down on the love seat across from her parents. "I don't know exactly how to say this except to come out and say it. I'm 15 weeks pregnant."

Her parents don't say anything right away because they are in shock from what they just heard.

"What!" Quinn's dad David says.

"I know it wasn't what you excepted to hear out of your 20 year old daughter but it happened. Me and the guy aren't even together anymore. I broke up with him after I caught him cheating on me about 2 months ago. It was 2 weeks after I told him I was pregnant and it was at this party but that's not important." Quinn rambles on.

"It's okay sweetie. It's not what I excepted but you're our daughter and we will support you right David." Amanda says.

"Yeah of course." David says.

"Thanks mom, dad." Quinn says before hugging them.

**Meanwhile with Logan and Leah**

"So I was thinking May 17 for the wedding." Leah says.

"Yeah that sounds good." Logan says not really listening.

"Aren't you excited?" Leah asks.

"Yeah it's just you know that planning stuff isn't really my deal." Logan explains.

"I know but I do want your input on certain things." Leah tells him.

"I do want to help you just certain things I want to leave up to you." Logan tells her.

"That's fine." Leah tells him. "But enough planning why don't we take a break and do this." Leah says before kissing him.

"That was nice." Logan says before kissing her again.

Before Logan or Leah knew it. There are clothes all around the room and they are lying naked with the sheets wrapped around them.

**A few days later**

"So I was thinking of asking Zoey and Lola to be my bridesmaids along with my sister Miley as the made of honor." Leah tells Logan as they are having lunch.

"Sounds good baby." Logan says.

"Hey Logan can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asks coming up to Logan and Leah.

"Yeah sure." Logan says getting up from his seat. "I'll be right back babe." Logan tells Leah.

Logan and Quinn walk over to a place where no one can hear them.

"Look I want to know if you want to be there when your child is born or at any of the doctor's appointments and when do you plan on telling Leah." Quinn asks as soon as they are far enough away that no one can hear them.

"Woah slow down. Yes and Yes and I don't know." Logan answers. "It's just I don't know how to tell her that another woman is having my child."

"Well you can start now." Logan hears Leah say from behind him and she doesn't sound happy.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start." Leah says close to tears.

"I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want to lose you. I love you and you know I do." Logan tells Leah trying to get her understand where he is coming from.

"You can finish when we get back to you dorm room." Leah says grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him to his dorm room.

Quinn then left to go back to her dorm room to tell Zoey and Lola what happened.

"So wait you were talking to him and she came up behind you and got mad at Logan." Lola asks making sure she heard right.

"Yeah." Quinn says. There is a knock on the door. Quinn answers it.

"Oh hi Leah, Logan." Quinn says. "Come on in."

"So what's up." Zoey asks since no one else is brave enough to ask the question themselves.

"Logan explained everything to me and I'm okay with being a step mom." Leah tells Quinn. "I'm also sorry about everything that has happened and I want to try to make things right again."

"I would like that." Quinn says.

"Great." Leah says.

"I'm so glad that you understand Quinn." Logan tells her.

"Your welcome." Quinn tells him.

"Oh that reminds me I have a doctor's appointment next Monday at 4:30." Quinn says.

"Okay. We'll be there." Logan tells her.

"Okay." Quinn says.

"Wow I can't believe that." Zoey says after Logan and Leah leave. "That she is actually okay with all of this because I know that I certainly wouldn't be."

"I know I find it a little strange too but we will see what happens." Quinn says.

"We shall." Lola says.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a little shorter than usually. So I will update as soon as I get the chance too when I get home. Until then review.


	5. Misunderstanding

**I found time to update again before I leave so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Quinn." Logan says walking up to her a few days later at the doctor's office.

"Hey Logan." Quinn says. "What is she doing here?"

"I thought it was okay for her to come." Logan answers.

"Well you thought wrong." Quinn says annoyed.

"I'll just wait out here. This is really something you guys should do alone." Leah says trying to avoid an argument.

"Quinn Pensky." The nurse calls. "The doctor will see you know." Quinn and Logan follow the nurse into the room where they are to wait for the doctor.

"I'm sorry really I am. I just thought you were telling me and her to come." Logan tells Quinn when the nurse leaves.

"No. I was telling you to come since it's your child." Quinn says.

"Hello Quinn it's nice to see you again." The doctor says walking into the room. "Oh you must be Logan. I've heard about you."

"Oh really." Logan says raising his eyebrow.

"Well Quinn let's get you up on the bed and take a look." Doctor Davis says.

"Everything looks fine and normal just remember to make another appointment at the desk when you leave." Doctor Davis says.

"Thank you." Quinn says before walking out the door with Logan following her.

* * *

It is now spring break and the wedding plans are in full swing for Logan and Leah's wedding. Zoey and Lola have agreed to be Leah's bridesmaids but are not happy about it. Chase is Logan's best man and then Michael and Vince are also his groomsmen. Quinn and Logan did decide to find out what Quinn was having and it's a girl. Everything that has been going on lately has left Quinn heartbroken she was secretly hoping that Leah and Logan would break up but it hasn't happened yet unfortunately. There is still time but Quinn is starting to lose hope.

"I can't believe were getting married in 2 months it just seems so real now with everything." Leah tells Logan. The gang is currently at Logan's house sitting around the fire talking about the wedding.

"I know and I can't wait for us to get married." Logan tells her before kissing her.

"You know we're still here." Chase says.

"Oh shut up it's not like you don't do it too." Logan says breaking away from Leah and then kissing her.

"Good point. So Zoey…" Chase says.

Zoey doesn't say anything she just kisses Chase.

"I love you." Zoey says.

"I love you too babe." Chase tells his girlfriend.

"Okay I'm leaving you guys have fun but I really need to get off of my feet." Quinn lies. The truth was she couldn't take all of this talk about the wedding. Even after everything Quinn still loved Logan and wanted him to break with Leah.

"Let's go Zoey." Chase says.

"Alright." Zoey says.

"Do you think she is okay?" Zoey asks when they get back to their room.

"Honestly. I think that she is hurting and can't take all of this. I think she still loves him." Chase answers.

"I think that you are right, but enough of that." Zoey says before kissing Chase.

**Meanwhile with Quinn**

Quinn is sitting in her room crying like she has many nights before. She's heartbroken. She had everything planned out. Her and Logan were going to move into together and take care of the baby together and then eventually get married and have more kids but that dream was never going to happen now.

**6 weeks later**

It is now 2 weeks until the wedding and Quinn is currently 34 weeks pregnant and can't wait to have the baby so that she gets her body back. Right now Quinn is trying to figure out baby names.

"So what do you think of Anabelle?" Quinn asks Zoey and Lola.

"No." Zoey says.

"Okay what about Nicole."

"No." Lola says.

"What about Rebecca?" Quinn says.

"Ugh… Don't say that name." Zoey says.

"But wasn't that years ago?" Lola asks.

"Yes but still." Zoey says.

"Let's take a break where not getting anywhere." Quinn says.

"Yeah were not." Lola says.

"So how do you feel about Logan and Leah getting married?" Zoey asks

"I don't know. I feel kinda of jealous, hurt, and I just really want him to break up with her. I had it all planned out. We were going to live together take care of our daughter and then get married and have more kids." Quinn tells them.

"And now that's never going to happen." Zoey says.

"Yeah." Quinn says and then sighs.

**

* * *

**

I know its short but it's an update. I need help with names for the baby girl so review and tell me the names you like. The next chapter is Logan and Leah's wedding. I could also use some ideas for the story. Any are welcome and I'll try to put them into the story.


	6. Author's Note

**I've had a lot of questions about Broken Hearts being related to Cheated and originally it was suppose to be but then I got writing and everything started changing and it now isn't really based off cheated. Sorry for all the confusion and I still need help on names so tell me your suggestions. Thanks for reviewing and this is the best turn out I've ever gotten from a story and I'm really happy. You guys who review and the reason I keep writing. Love you all. Polkadotts15**


	7. Almost Wedding

**AN: Hey guys I'm back from camping. Please check out my poll and vote for your favorite name for the baby. Also I leave in a week to go to my grandma's and after that I'll be home and updating regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It is the day of Logan and Leah's wedding and Quinn is sitting in her room thinking about everything and isn't even sure if she is going to go to the wedding. She just doesn't think she can handle watching the man she loves marry another woman especially the father of her little girl. Ever since she was a little girl she always thought that if she had a little girl it would be a daddy's girl and they would be the perfect family but now that's not going to happen.

"You coming Quinn?" Lola asks walking into the room with Zoey.

"I guess." Quinn says and sighs looking out the window.

"I know that it hurts but it's what Logan wants to do and if you love him you're not going to stop him from being happy." Zoey says.

"Yeah your right." Quinn says before getting up.

"You girls ready." Chase asks walking into the room with Vince.

"Yeah." Zoey says.

When they get to the church. Zoey and Lola go off to where Leah is getting ready and Chase and Vince leave to go find Logan and Michael. Quinn is left on her own and decides to go sit down and wait for the wedding to start.

**Meanwhile with Logan**

Logan is sitting in his dressing room with Michael, Chase and Vince talking about married life and how it's going to be different.

"You excited about marrying Leah?" Chase asks.

"Yeah of course dude. Leah and I are meant to be and nothing is going to stand in our way." Logan says.

"Yeah." Chase says.

"Yeah." Logan says and then sighs.

"It's time to go to the altar." Logan's dad says walking into the room. The guys leave and go stand up at the altar.

**Quinn's mind**

As she watches Logan take his place at the altar she realizes that he is marrying Leah and that she is going to be her baby's step mom weather she likes it or not. It's sad because she really thought that Logan might not follow through with the wedding but he is going too. Hearing the music Here Comes the Bride brings her out of the trance and she watches as Leah walks down the aisle to marry Leah.

"Dearly beloved we are brought here today to join Logan Anthony Reese and Leah Jacqueline Davis is holy matrimony. If anyone thinks that this should not be carried through please speak now." The priest says. The room is completely silent.

"Leah Jacqueline Davis do you take Logan Anthony Reese to be you lawfully wedded husband to hold in sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do." Quinn hears Leah say.

"Do you Logan Anthony Reese take Leah Jacqueline Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold in sickness and health till death do you part."

"I.." Logan says and then pauses and looks and Quinn. "I can't do this."

Everyone gasps and he looks at Leah and then Quinn.

"Leah is wonderful, and a beautiful but I'm not in love with her I'm in love with Quinn Pensky the mother of my soon to be born child." Logan says.

"I'm sorry." Logan says turning to Leah.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to do this but I love you too much to keep you from being happy." Leah tells him.

Logan then runs down towards Quinn and stops in front of her. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. I love you Quinn and I hope that you someday can find there room in your heart to forgive me."

Quinn looks up at Logan with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Logan." Quinn tells him.

Logan then leans in and kisses Quinn. "I'm so sorry." Logan says when they pull away.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me Quinn Pensky?" Logan asks getting down on one knee.

* * *

It's been a week since the almost wedding and Quinn of course said yes and Logan and Quinn are currently trying to figure out all of the last minute details for their daughter who is going to be born any day now.

**I know its short but they will get longer after the baby is born. I just need you guys to vote on the name for their baby girl before I can write the next part.**


	8. Baby?

**Hey guys I'm back from my grandma's and here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Quinn is about to have the baby any day now and can't wait. The gang is currently eating lunch.

"I am so ready for this baby to be born." Quinn says. "I can't wait to have my body back."

"I can't wait to meet my daughter." Logan says.

"I want to meet my niece." Zoey says and everyone else nods.

All of the sudden Quinn fells a gush of liquid come out of her. "Logan my water broke."

Logan completely freezes in shock and doesn't move. Zoey dumps a glass of water on Logan and he snaps out of it.

Logan jumps up and helps Quinn up and they start making their way to the car. "Zoey can you go back to our dorm and get my bag and bring it to the hospital." Quinn yells as Logan escorts her towards the car.

The gang all start moving to their cars to go up to the hospital and wait for the baby to be born.

* * *

Quinn's labor seems to dragging on for a long time it's been 8 hours since Quinn was admitted to the hospital.

"It looks like it's going to be a long process your only 4 cm dilated." The nurse says. The gang had left to go home for the night already and it was only Quinn and Logan there.

"I'm not going to be able to take this pain too much longer." Quinn says.

"You can do it Quinn. You're the strongest person I know." Logan says.

It is now 8 in the morning and the gang is back up here and Quinn is only 7 cm dilated now. All of the sudden the heart monitor starts beeping and doctors and nurses start running around. A few nurses come in and starting prepping Quinn for and emergency c-section.

"I'm scared." Quinn says as the flurry of activity is going on around her.

"It's going to be okay. The baby will be fine. I promise." Logan assures his girlfriend as he tries to believe what he just said.

Within two minutes of Logan saying that Quinn is being wheeled down the hall and into the operating room. As they hear it's a girl they feel a sudden sigh of relief that is until their baby girl is whipped out of the room so fast they don't even know what happened. When Quinn is back in her room a nurse comes in.

"How is she?" Logan asks.

"She's going to be fine but we need a name." The nurse tells them.

"Caitlyn Ann Reese." Quinn tells the nurse.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit with her." The nurse tells them before walking out of the room.

There then is a knock on the door.

"Come on in guys." Logan says.

"How's is she?" Lola asks.

"Perfectly fine." Logan says and the gang sighs in relief.

The nurse comes back in with Caitlyn.

"So what's her name?" Zoey asks.

"Caitlyn Ann Reese." Logan says.

"Aww that's such a cute name." Zoey says.

"So how does it feel to be a dad." Chase asks.

"Ask me in a few days and we'll see." Logan says.

* * *

It's been a week since Caitlyn was born. Logan is running around trying to get Caitlyn a bottle so she will quit screaming and isn't having much luck. He told Quinn to have a nap because she has been so tired from being up with Caitlyn. Just then the door buzzer rings. Just before Caitlyn was born Quinn and Logan moved into an apartment.

"Hey guys." Logan says.

"So would know be a good time to ask how it feels to be a dad." Chase asks walking in with Zoey.

"Tiring." Logan says.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry it's so short but I'm having major writers block. I need ideas. All ideas are welcome. Review….


	9. The End

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been having huge writers block. Since I didn't get any ideas for the next chapter from any of you reader's I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of Broken Hearts. Read and Review. **

* * *

It has been 3 years since Caitlyn was born. Today after lots of planning and preparation is Logan and Quinn's wedding day.

The girls are currently getting their hair and makeup in Quinn's dressing room.

"I can't believe you guys are finally getting married." Zoey Matthews says. Chase and Zoey got married 3 months after Caitlyn was born and now have a 2 year old daughter named Elizabeth Jade Matthews. Zoey is currently 24 weeks pregnant with their second child.

"I know it seems like just yesterday that Logan proposed." Quinn says.

_Flashback_

_It was the day of Logan and Leah's wedding and Quinn is sitting in her room thinking about everything and isn't even sure if she is going to go to the wedding. She just doesn't think she can handle watching the man she loves marry another woman especially the father of her little girl. Ever since she was a little girl she always thought that if she had a little girl it would be a daddy's girl and they would be the perfect family but now that's not going to happen._

"_You coming Quinn?" Lola asks walking into the room with Zoey._

"_I guess." Quinn says and sighs looking out the window._

"_I know that it hurts but it's what Logan wants to do and if you love him you're not going to stop him from being happy." Zoey says._

"_Yeah your right." Quinn says before getting up._

"_You girls ready." Chase asks walking into the room with Vince._

"_Yeah." Zoey says._

_When they get to the church. Zoey and Lola go off to where Leah is getting ready and Chase and Vince leave to go find Logan and Michael. Quinn is left on her own and decides to go sit down and wait for the wedding to start._

As _she watches Logan take his place at the altar she realizes that he is marrying Leah and that she is going to be her baby's step mom weather she likes it or not. It's sad because she really thought that Logan might not follow through with the wedding but he is going too. Hearing the music Here Comes the Bride brings her out of the trance and she watches as Leah walks down the aisle to marry Leah._

"_Dearly beloved we are brought here today to join Logan Anthony Reese and Leah Jacqueline Davis is holy matrimony. If anyone thinks that this should not be carried through please speak now." The priest says. The room is completely silent._

"_Leah Jacqueline Davis do you take Logan Anthony Reese to be you lawfully wedded husband to hold in sickness and health till death do you part."_

"_I do." Quinn hears Leah say._

"_Do you Logan Anthony Reese take Leah Jacqueline Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold in sickness and health till death do you part."_

"_I.." Logan says and then pauses and looks and Quinn. "I can't do this."_

_Everyone gasps and he looks at Leah and then Quinn._

"_Leah is wonderful, and a beautiful but I'm not in love with her I'm in love with Quinn Pensky the mother of my soon to be born child." Logan says._

"_I'm sorry." Logan says turning to Leah._

"_I wasn't sure if you were going to do this but I love you too much to keep you from being happy." Leah tells him._

_Logan then runs down towards Quinn and stops in front of her. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. I love you Quinn and I hope that you someday can find there room in your heart to forgive me."_

_Quinn looks up at Logan with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Logan." Quinn tells him._

_Logan then leans in and kisses Quinn. "I'm so sorry." Logan says when they pull away._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me Quinn Pensky?" Logan asks getting down on one knee._

_End of Flashback_

"It was so romantic." Quinn says and sighs.

"It was." Lola says agreeing with Quinn.

There is then a knock on the door. Quinn's dad pokes his head in the door and tells Quinn that is time.

**Meanwhile with Logan**

Logan is waiting at the altar for Quinn to walk down the aisle. As the music begins to play and Quinn starts to walk down the aisle with her dad Logan is speechless at how beautiful she looks.

"Do you Logan Michael Reese take Quinn Emily Pensky to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asks.

"I do." Logan replies.

"Do you Quinn Emily Pensky take Logan Michael Reese to be lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asks.

"I do." Quinn says through her tears.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher says.

Logan leans down and kisses Quinn.

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed for Broken Hearts. I had a lot of fun writing it. Keep a look out for new stories.


End file.
